Within His Embrace
by Haruna
Summary: A love story between Hikari and Taichi, simple as that
1. Hidden Words

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Digimon  
  
This is a mild incest fanfic. Taichi/Hikari   
  
If this offend you in any way, please click back now. You have been warned.  
  
Within His Embrace  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hidden Words  
  
I saw him walking out of school today..so muscular, so seductive.   
  
"Hikari, wha's wrong," seeing me biting my lip in agony, Taichi asked with a worried tone, "everything ok?" he asked again.  
  
"Yah..sure" I responded carelessly, eyeing him in the corner of my eye.   
  
Oh, brother..you have no idea how wrong I'm feeling, at this place...at this moment, facing you   
  
I bitterly shook my head, trying to get rid of the sudden pain that's suffocating my heart, making me breathless.  
  
Yes..the only person whom I truly love, my very own brother..oh Taichi, if only you know how I feel about you  
  
I never can tell him my feelings, I can't risk destroying our loving relationship as siblings...yes siblings, that's all it's ever gonna be, we're brother and sister...that's all it ever should be...nothing less, nothing more. Even so...I can't control myself. I still remember the horror I felt when I first realized my true feelings toward Taichi...the day that ultimately shattered my innocence, my heart, my soul..knowing Taichi will never feel the same way. Just the thought itself is devouring me day by day.  
  
A hand snaked up onto my forehead, touching it.   
  
"Hikari, are you sure you're ok, your forehead is kinda hot." Taichi remarked, frowning. "Here, give me your book bag."   
  
"I'm fine, leave me alone." I snapped. Seeing Taichi's hurt face somehow gives me a strange satisfaction as if I'm enjoying seeing him hurting..seeing him being tortured as I am every single day. The feeling didn't last long, guilt soon took over as I gentlely whispered, "Sorry..yah, I have a headache."   
  
Without speaking a word, Taichi took my bag from my hand and slipped it onto his strong shoulder. Looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes, he hesitated a bit, then silently put his arms around my shoulders, supporting me.   
  
We haven't been able to walk home together for days ever since Taichi started going out with Sora. I didn't want to disturb them. Sora was the nicest girl, attractive and sweet. She's the perfect girl for Taichi, but I can't help but feeling envy and sorrow whenever I see them together. But I can tell that Tai is happy whenever he's around Sora, his smile is always that bright, that gentle, that infatuating.   
  
Where's Sora..I wondered. As if Taichi knows what I am thinking every second, he said "Sora has soccer practice today," he grinned, tightening his grip on my shoulder, "so, I thought I'd spend some quality time with my precious angel."   
  
The word stuck me like a blade, brutally piercing through my heart.   
  
Angel..that's the last thing I'd ever expect to hear from anybody, and the last word I'd describe myself with, for I am a pathetic human being...one who has sinned...  
  
I felt as if my body wasn't under control, my leg were moving by themselfs as I struggled against Taichi's arm on my shoulder, and attempted to run as fast as I could until he hugged me from behind, spun me around, facing him. From my cloudy vision, I saw Taichi's worried eyes, filled with confusion and concern.   
  
"Did something happen at school, Hikari?" He demanded, shaking my shoulders gently.   
  
"Let me go." I whimpered as I again tried to loosen his hold.  
  
"No, not until you tell me what happened." His voice was commanding, full of determination, yet with a touch of care and softness that forced me to sob uncontrollablely. Holding me against his chest, Taichi gently pat the back of my head, whispering "there..there"  
  
Oh...Taichi, you have no idea how tempted I am to tell you everything I'm feeling, everything...  
  
I clutched to his shirt, closing my eyes, thinking about how desperately I wanted for time to stop, just now. I rested my head against his muscular chest, not caring about anything for just one minute, enveloping in his scent, hearing his heartbeat has put me in complete peace. I've never felt safer than here in Taichi's arms, knowing that I am loved, even if it is not the kind of love I want, but it's the love that no one else is able to give me...  
  
There is only you...only you...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I do realize this is kinda short.   
  
And yes, reviews will be greatly appreciated for it keeps me going. 


	2. Enigma

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews first of all. I was actually really depressed when I wrote the first chapter...had a pretty bad day. I'll try to make the tone of this story coherent, but it might be a bit different due to my semi cheerful mood today...so yah  
  
Within His Embrace  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Enigma  
  
Taichi...he held me till I stopped sobbing. I felt very exhausted all in a sudden, tilting up, I rested my head against Taichi's shoulder.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just this once...let me be happy...just for once, just for a little while...  
  
~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, realizing Taichi has been stoic the entire time. Feeling a bit uneasy, I pulled away in fear...fear that Taichi had somehow discovered what was in my twisted mind. Right after I was standing on my own feet again, Taichi abruptly walked away from me, dropping both of our book bags on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh..brother, please...don't walk away...don't leave...don't take away my most precious treasure...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Horrified by the possibility that my nightmare had come true, I felt my cheeks burning, my knees shaking as I dropped onto the ground.   
  
"Hikari, Hikari..What's wrong, Hikari!!" I heard Taichi's faint whispering before all my sense left me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I woke up finding myself in a bed. Slowing getting up, I glanced the surroundings and realized that somehow I was in my own room. Staring at the Crest of Light that's hanging in front of my bed, I started laughing hysterically.  
  
Crest of Light..what irony, I chuckled again, for I have everything but light...or anything that's related to it.  
  
Grabbing the Crest, tearing the string that was once attached to it, I threw my once upon a time most important object across the room, hitting the wall, the Crest dropped on the floor lifelessly.  
  
"Hikari?" A voice intruded as the door knob turned. I felt a flow of emotion which I found to be disappointment when I saw my mother walking into the room.   
  
"Are you okay? Taichi carried you home, saying you passed out right after school." She stated with a worried face.  
  
"Yah...I think I'm feeling much better now, it was probably the migraine" I tried to answer with carelessness when my mind was screaming wondering where Taichi could be at this moment.  
  
"He was so worried," Mom went on, "After making sure you're okay, he went back getting the book bags he forgot to pick up and something else he was going to get after school.  
  
I looked at my mother with a thankful expression. Seeing her worried about me, I felt this excruciating guilt is slowing devouring me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, mother...How am I ever going to have..or even ask for your forgiveness if you found out...found out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My thought was interrupted when my bedroom door creaked open as Taichi walked in, with a cage covered with sky blue cloth in his left hand. He grinned at me as he sat by our mother on my bed, handing me the cage.  
  
Confused, I took off the cloth. My eyes shone when I saw two little birds of bright colors in the cage, their tiny eyes staring at me, their small wings flapping as if they were delighted to see me.  
  
I looked at Taichi  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
I didn't know what to do.  
  
I didn't know how to act...  
  
~~~~  
  
Until...  
  
~~~~   
  
"They are love birds." Taichi smiled at me.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes..*again*: Yes, I talk a lot. If you still haven't figured out why Tai ran off leaving Hikari for herself for a moment, he was going to get the birds.   
  
~~Again, reviews are more than welcome. They help me a lot. n_n 


	3. Enchanting Moment

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time...been really busy with school and etc. That's what college does to me...making me go insane. Haha..anyways, here it goes.

Enchanting Moment

I couldn't fall asleep, every time I tried to close my eyes, I saw Taichi. It's funny how I could never picture his face in my mind, but I could always clearly picture his eyes...those mesmerizing eyes of his, haunting my very existence day after day, night after night. Drops of tears feathered down my cheeks helplessly from the corners of my eyes as I gasped for air. I actually felt my heart aching, or maybe it was my chest. Waves of pain forced me to clutch my night gown tightly with both hands. Wincing, I slowly got up from my bed and opened the bed room door. The living room was dark and cold as I hugged myself. I glanced at the windows and wondered the existence of an alternative world where...Taichi..and I can be together. Together, as...

lovers.

I gently whispered that word, taking my time, savoring the taste of imagining the possibility of a happy ending.

"Hi..kari?" A voice broke the eerie silence in the living room. Taichi's strong figured appeared under the moon light that shone brightly through the transparent windows. "What are you doing here? You're shivering." Taichi frowned as he took off his robe and put it on me. 

I found it hard to be adjusting to reality. My blank stares wandered from the window to Taichi. "I couldn't sleep..." I gave a forced smile. 

"Oh...me either." Taichi replied with his usual calm voice and grabbed me a chair.

Sitting myself, I rested my head on my left hand and once again tilted to the window. 

"Taichi...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel like...there is a parallel world out there?" I asked absently.

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"I don't know..." Noticing how ridiculous I just sounded, I hid my face in Taichi's robe. 

I heard Taichi chuckling softly as I felt him putting his arms around me. I smiled and clung to his chest. It was an enchanting moment; I felt as if I was floating in the clouds. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I remember feeling happy...although it was in a pathetic dream world that I created to deceive myself, I didn't care. I had Taichi there with me...holding me, it was enough...enough... 

To be Continued...

Author's additional notes: Sry it's short...i'm so sleepy. Reviews are more than welcome, it makes me happy when people say that they like my stories. I put my heart into this story when I write it...and try as hard as I can to make my characters 3-dimensional. Ciao till next time. ') 


	4. Insanity

Hey guys, wow it's been a really long time. 5 years...since I wrote this story. Not like anyone who read my story still goes to this site. But I'm finally updating it. I'm a lot happier than I used to be since I started...anyways. Here's Chapter 4 after 5 long years. =)

Once upon a time, Mom told me that there's another world after people pass away where you get to spend eternity with those whom you loved. I think about that world a lot lately, wondering if it existed for someone as pitiful and pathetic as me.

Today is the day I move on, today...is the day I would start looking at myself in the mirror with a smile. Today is the day, I will forget about Taichi...

I woke up with an excruciating headache. I felt like a zombie since I had no clue when I actually went to sleep last night. I was so tired that my memory decided to play tricks on me as somehow...my stupid head is telling me that Taichi put me to bed, kissed me good night, and slept next to me till I lost consciousness. I chuckled at the thought of that, wanting to slap myself for being a dreaming fool.

Taichi and I had breakfast together, I didn't bother looking at him since it's my first day...where I refuse to feel disgusted by myself. I felt proud of myself as I almost acted like a real sister. When I finally looked at him, I felt an electricity jolting my heart as it pounded...so quickly I thought I was going to die. I winced and bit my lips till it hurts. Taichi didn't seem happy for some reason...he looked weary, and sad.

"Tai..you ok?," I felt myself asking a pointless question.  
"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be," he frowned and walked out of the room.

His tone..hurts...I've become overly unnecessarily sensitive over the years, I told myself and tried to brush the comment off.

Taichi drove me to school. I stole glances at him while we were in the car...I wanted so badly to ask him if he was okay again, if there was something I could do. But every time...I held back, I'm such..a chicken. As I got out of the car, Taichi grabbed my arm, and hugged me.

"Tai..." I sighed as I took in his scent...the scent that always leads me into a trance where I can find no way out...where I get so lost..or maybe, I wanted to get lost in it. It doesn't matter now...

He pulled me back into the car and kissed me on the cheeks. I heard a faint moan escaping from my lips and blushed like an idiot. It's all innocent to him...but I'm taking it all wrong..I know I am..I bit my lips again, this time, it bled. The taste of copper made me nauseated as I got out of the car, needing air. I took a deep breath and waved at Taichi, and started walking. I never looked back, because that was the end....for me. The end of a stupid dream that will never become reality because..it's that..disgusting...that it makes me sick thinking about it no matter how beautiful it could be...

Maybe...that world...would accept me, after all. Maybe someone like me deserve love too?...I'm not sure. Maybe...as I was finishing talking to myself, I felt warmth from the back....strong hands, held onto my waist, someone...breathing down my neck that almost tickled. A familiar scent that smelled so...intoxicating that almost put me to my knees..

"Hikari...I care about you a lot..you know that?.." Tai's whispered into my ear...all I could felt was his hot breath making my head spin...

I closed my eyes, I felt...hopelessness enveloping me. No..that world doesn't exist for me because love..doesn't exist for me. Taichi is my brother...I started sobbing.

"You're crying." He sounded pained. I felt him pulling me to a corner. He just held me there, guarding me like a brother should be doing. "I know you have been unhappy lately, I wish you would just talk to me, we used to be so close." I heard what he said...but I was being greedy and just wanted to enjoy being held by Tai.

I looked up, and something..came over me. I felt crazy, I leaned up, and licked his lips. I felt scared for two seconds then realized he didn't back off. He just stood there, looking at me...and it wasn't the stare of horror. I pressed my lips onto his...they opened up...I moaned softly, my entire body hot. I snaked my hand under his shirt, I just wanted to feel his warmth....but I must be insane. I closed my eyes and decided it was too late to care...

Then...it was shattered as I heard the sound of panic..

"What...are you..doing..."

Hope you guys liked it...I'll try to update soon but school has just been crazy...


End file.
